Live For Tonight
by Lord Chaltier
Summary: Final Fantasy IV. One-shot Cecil/Rydia. Rated for some mature themes. A young summoner desires her dark guardian...


A/N: Don't get me wrong, I support Cecil/Rosa, but I also support Cecil/Rydia just as much. Not really a fan of Edge/Rydia though. Obviously, this'd never happen in terms of the story of FFIV, but I've always had a penchant for oblong couples, and that's what the wonders of fanfiction is all about. Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Final Fantasy IV:

Live For Tonight

_Living out ones desires, lost in obscurity, never to be known outside of a single room..._

"Cecil? A letter arrived for you today."

"Hmm?" Cecil grunted, looking up from his throne atop the altar in Baron Castle's throne room. So lost he was in official documents, he barely snapped from his reverie, only the soft sound of his wife Rosa's voice breaking his deep concentration. Pushing the documents to the wayside, Cecil gently took the letter from Rosa's hands. It was a simple letter addressed to the King of Baron, but the style of handwriting was all too familiar to the young rulers.

"I know this penmanship..." Cecil said quietly to himself.

"As do I, my love." Rosa said with a warm smile. Placing herself behind Cecil as he slowly opened the letter, the two began to read the words inscribed. They seemed rather hurriedly written, but were perfectly clear.

_"Dear Cecil and Rosa,_

_How are you two doing? I'm very well. Edge won't leave me alone, but I'm not letting that stop me from rebuilding my village. I can't thank you enough for the support of your kingdom in helping me make Mist the village I remember. I have a request, more so a favor, to ask of you. Cecil, I know you must be buried under all sorts of work right now, but would you please do me the honor of meeting me? I have something I really need to discuss with you, and you alone. If it's not too much trouble, please meet me in Kaipo early tomorrow. I will understand if you're unable, this is just a simple request. Thank you for everything._

_-Rydia of Mist Village"_

"This is certainly odd." Cecil said, rubbing his chin in confusion. "She only wishes to meet with me?"

"Well, you read what she wrote, that brash young ninja won't stop pestering her. Maybe she would like you to have a talk with the lad and get him to give her a little room to breathe." Rosa pointed out, to which Cecil nodded.

"Far be it from me to turn down a request from Rydia. I shall set out at once for Kaipo. Dearest, will you be alright?" Cecil said in concern as he got to his feet.

"Of course, Cecil, you needn't worry about me. Just have a safe journey, and give my deepest regards to Rydia."

"I shall do just that."

Cecil planted a loving kiss on his wife's lips, and then left the throne room, a small contingent of escorts following him. Rosa nodded contently as her husband departed, taking up the documents that he was so lost in.

"Where are you off to?" A gruff voice called out as the throne room doors closed behind Cecil.

"Kain! It's you!"

"Yes, it is." Replied Kain, Cecil's best friend and master of the dragoons. "Something wrong that's got you off in such a hurry?"

"Not at all Kain, but Rydia wishes to speak with me in Kaipo, so I am off to meet her."

"You're going alone?" Kain questioned. "Rosa will not be accompanying you?"

"Rydia wrote that she wishes to speak to me alone. Here, see for yourself." Cecil said, handing the letter to the dragoon. Kain looked the short letter over a few times, then raised a brow at Cecil.

"Seems a bit strange, don't you think?" Kain poised.

"What do you mean?" Cecil asked in confusion.

"Why is it she only wishes to meet with you, and not all of us?"

"I am not sure, maybe there are certain things she can only confide with me about."

"Listen to you, you talk as if you're her father or something." Kain said with a grin.

"It's not at all like that Kain, I just feel that, after she has been through...after all _we_ put her through, I owe her the simple gift of my company and a caring ear whenever possible."

"You're still blaming yourself for that?"

"And you do not?" Cecil said, a hint of worry etched on his face.

"Of course I do, I regret doing what I did, but I was following orders, as were you."

"It was following orders that started this whole ordeal in the first place..." Cecil grimaced, thinking back to that fateful day he and Kain trekked to Mist village for the first time at the behest of the former King of Baron. Cecil's brow became slightly wet with perspiration at the thought of what transpired.

The flames, the screams, the carnage, the death...it was all flashing before Cecil's eyes once more. As the entire village of summoners was laid to the waste by the flames of the Bomb Ring that Cecil and Kain had unknowingly escorted there, a shrill cry of terror pierced through all the madness.

_"Mommy! Mommy!"_

"Cecil, snap out of it." Kain's voice interrupted Cecil's brooding. "What's done is done. Neither of us can undo the past, we can only shape the future and hope that no one ever repeats the mistakes we've made."

"You are right Kain, and that is exactly why I will answer any request that Rydia makes. I owe that much to her. I swore that I'd protect her, and I intend to keep that promise until my last days."

"I suppose so..." Kain mused. "Just don't let that oath allow you to do something you'll regret later, lest we repeat our very same errors."

"I will do just that, my friend." Cecil said, smiling at Kain.

"Well then, I bid you safe travels, Majesty." Kain said with a cynical bow. Cecil grinned slyly at Kain as he did so.

Cecil then set off for the small oasis village of Kaipo. This tiny village was the start of the rebirth of the young king. It was there that he started understanding the real meaning of his place. For so long he had served as a Dark Knight in service to his kingdom, attaining the coveted rank of Captain of the Baron Air Force, the Red Wings, in just a few years. Not only that, his swordsmanship was top notch, rivaled by almost no one in the entirety of Baron. He was respected by his peers as a great and noble man, but somewhere along the line, that line between noble knight and heartless killer began to blur. As per the king's orders, Cecil's group laid waste to town after town, gathering the mystical crystals of the rival kingdoms for some then-unknown purpose. Those who stood against Baron's might had no chance, and quickly succumbed to the superior military might of the Red Wings.

Cecil was slowly being dragged into the depths of his own subconcsious, letting his title and status of a Dark Knight get the best of him. It was only for a brief time, but in that time, Cecil claimed the lives of so many innocents, all in the name of his servitude to the King of Baron. Cecil could feel his own humanity being stripped away, and an unrepentant killer's psyche taking its place.

This continued on until he and Kain were tasked with taking a mysterious ring to the summoner village. Prior to actually making to the town, their advance was halted by a mysterious dragon, made of nothing but mist. They felled the beast with little trouble, and continued on. As they entered the gates, the ring then went out of control, and the heinous creatures of fire encased within the ring began running amok in the village, setting buildings ablaze. Seeing such madness that he brought about unfold before his eyes, Cecil finally tore away that dreaded psyche that was building within him. He wanted to stop all of this destruction, but was unable to do so. Only one person was spared from Mist's annihilation at the hands of Baron...

_"It's mommy! Someone killed her dragon summon! If that happenend...then...!"_

_"Kain, do you really think...?"_

_"Does it make a difference, Cecil? We have our orders."_

_"You killed my mommy's dragon, didn't you?! Get back! Stay away! I hate you!!!"_

That fearful scream was still etched into Cecil's mind, and continued to remain with him to this day. He tried to help, he wanted to help, but there was nothing more he could do for Mist, the village was doomed. His only way of pennance was to take the sole survivor of the summoner village somewhere far away, somewhere where he hoped Baron wouldn't come looking. That village was Kaipo, the small oasis village Cecil now stood upon.

"Seems as though it's been a lifetime since I was here last..." Cecil muttered grimly to himself. As if on cue, his own mind began playing back that fateful day. Cecil could actually see himself dashing into the village, his demonic looking armor causing a stir among Kaipo's small populace. In his arms was a small child, unconscious and wounded, but alive. As Cecil entered the inn, he once again saw his own former visage escort the girl inside.

As he carted the small girl to the innkeeper's desk, he was graciously allowed to stay for free. He set the girl into a bed and knelt down solemnly at its side.

_"Are you alright...?" _Cecil meakly called out to the little girl, praying with all his power that she was not mortally injured.

_"Who...are you...?"_ The girl asked through forced breaths.

_"Rest for now. You're safe here." _Cecil ordered, ignoring the girl's question.

With a swift shake of his head, Cecil brought himself out of his brooding yet again. Looking about the area, Cecil saw that his guest had not yet arrived. Making his way upstairs to the bar, Cecil found himself an empty table and ordered a drink.

"Hey...you look kinda familiar, have I seen you before?" Cecil's waitress asked curiously.

"This is my first time here, so I'm afraid not." Cecil replied, lying through his teeth. He couldn't risk being exposed as Baron's king right now, the undue attention would draw him away from his objective. Luckily, Kaipo was a rather isolated town and had very little knowledge of Baron's affairs, and Cecil was wearing the clothes of an everyday traveler, so the waitress thought nothing of it as she served Cecil his drink and continued on with her work.

As the remainder of the day wore on, Cecil found himself quite exhausted. After all, he had made such a haste trip out here that it quickly wore him out. He was unsure why he made such a concentrated effort to get here so soon, and so early, but the fact remained that Cecil had arrived ahead of schedule. After a relaxing stint at the bar, Cecil made his way back downstairs. He paid the innkeeper for a room for the night, then retired to his quarters.

Day soon gave way to night, and soon Kaipo was drenched in nothing but darkness, only the light from the moon and the stars in the sky keeping the town illuminated.

Cecil tossed and turned in his sleep repeatedly, but he just couldn't get comfortable. It wasn't because the bed was uncomfortable, rather it was quite the opposite, but Cecil just found himself stirring every few moments, never really able to fall completely into slumber. Being in this place brought back so many memories...

_"What's your name?"_

_"..."_

The words from days long gone floated into Cecil's mind, sparking yet another replay of Cecil's harrowed past.

_"Won't you tell me your name?"_

_"You there! That girl is from the village of Mist, isn't she?! His Majesty has ordered all occupants of Mist to be annihilated! Step aside!"_

_"...No."_

_"You would dare defy the king's orders?! Kill them both!"_

The sounds of weapons striking was heard, followed by the thud of two bodies hitting the ground, and the scampering of a third making a swift retreat followed soon after.

_"Listen to me, I know you may not be able to forgive me, but please, let me protect you. I promise I won't let anyone hurt you."_

_"...you promise...?"_

_"I promise."_

_"...Rydia. My name is Rydia."_

"_My name is Cecil."  
_

_"...Cecil..."_

"Cecil!" A familiar voice entered Cecil's ears. The young king shot up from his covers and looked about the area with great fervor. As his eyes adjusted to the darkness, he saw the slender figure of someone standing over his bed.

"Who's there...?" Cecil called out to the shadows.

"I'm so happy to see you again!" The figure exclaimed. As they neared closer, Cecil began to make out the person in much more detail. Her forest green hair flowed down her shoulders, held in place by a flowered tiara. That was all Cecil needed to identify the figure.

"As am I, Rydia." Cecil said as he got to his feet and formally greeted his summoner companion. She stood a foot or so shorter than the young king, her slender frame painted perfectly from the glow of the moon. No longer was she the adolescent Cecil had so long ago sworn to protect, she had bloomed into a full fledged woman. But it was not simply time's passing that brought about Rydia's growth. Upon her separation from Cecil's group due to Leviathan attacking their ship as they continued their journey, Rydia found herself in the land of summons. It was there that she quickly aged due to the accelerated rate of time of the mysterious land. Upon meeting Cecil's group once again, she had become a much more powerful ally than she had ever been before.

But it seemed as though it was only her body that had evolved past that very adolescent state...

Rydia couldn't contain herself any longer as she latched onto Cecil as tightly as she could, throwing her arms around his shoulders and hugging him. Cecil returned the warm embrace of the summoner and patted her head affectionately. The two stayed locked together for some time, before Cecil finally tried to break the embrace. As he did so, however, he almost felt as if he heard Rydia begin to whimper.

"Rydia...is something the matter?" Cecil asked as he looked down at the young summoner maiden still holding onto him.

"Oh...oh no! Nothing's wrong Cecil!" Rydia exclaimed as she eventually let go of Cecil in a hurry and turned around, trying to hide her face in the darkness of the room.

"When did you get into town?" Cecil poised.

"Just now. I paid for a bed for the night and was about to get some sleep, then I saw you." Rydia pointed out.

"Is that so?"

"Uh huh."

"Well, I know you wanted to talk to me about something, but it's quite late, what say we save it for the morning? After all, we've got the whole day to discuss it."

"Okay." Rydia said with a nod.

"I shall see you in the morning then, little Rydia." Cecil said as he patted Rydia on the head once more, to which the young girl just giggled.

"I'm not little anymore!" Rydia said in a half-whining, half-jeering tone as she sneered triumphantly at Cecil.

"No, of course you aren't, you've become a fine young woman." Cecil applauded. Hearing that only made Rydia giggle even more. Slowly easing back into his bed, Cecil recovered himself with his sheets. He watched Rydia do the same in a bed directly across from his own.

"Hey, Rydia." Cecil began to speak.

"Yes?" Rydia said, turning her head towards Cecil.

"Just like old times, huh?" Cecil said with a mischievious smile. Rydia's face lit up happily in response.

"Yeah!" Chirped the summoner.

Strangely enough, Cecil found himself much more at ease, now that Rydia was there with him. He wasn't sure why, but seeing her shining face made all of the nightmares seem to fade into nothing.

The two then began to slip away in the world of slumber. Though Cecil had no idea what this chance meeting was all about, Rydia had it all carefully planned out. She knew what she wanted to meet Cecil for. It was something that had long been laying dormant deep within her being. This man, Cecil of Baron, a king, a Paladin, a protector, her protector. He held a very large place in Rydia's heart, and that place only seemed to grow as time went on.

_"...please let me protect you. I promise I won't let anyone hurt you."_

Those words from so long ago. Words that brought Rydia back from the edge of the abyss. Cecil had unwillingly wiped out her village, destroyed everything she ever knew at the time, and yet, he took full responsibility for it. He wanted to help rebuild Rydia's shattered world in any and every way he possibly could. Rydia knew this, and that is why she adored him. He was a man, he made mistakes, and yet he never tried to deny the consequences of his actions. Rather, too many times during the course of their journey together did Rydia see the amount of hurt in Cecil's eyes whenever he looked at her. She knew the guilt that was eating at his soul, the guilt of a massacre he could have prevented, but did not. He could only offer solace to both Rydia and his own heavy heart with the words of a simple promise. A promise that he would never let anyone, or anything, hurt the young girl ever again.

That vow contiuned to live on to this very day, and Rydia knew this as well. Though his life was undoubtedly full of all sorts of affairs ranging from the well-being of his kingdom, to taking care of his dear wife, Cecil still made time to visit Rydia, all because of a simple request. He dropped everything he was doing to meet her, and Rydia thanked the stars above that, while her home was destroyed and her mother lost, she was able to meet and befriend such a gallant man, a man that swore an oath to safeguard the vulnerable young girl to the very end of his days.

And yet, even though he was here with her, Rydia could still feel something that was holding her back from divulging to Cecil the reason behind this entire meeting. It would have been easy to tell him then and there, then both she and Cecil could get on with their lives, but simple words were not enough. No, this matter was far beyond words, it was a matter that would take every inch of bravery and resolve for Rydia to say. She knew the potential consequences of what this meeting would bring about, but she took them in stride. This secret she had kept for so long had to be revealed...

As the morning sun greeting Kaipo, Cecil, being the early riser that he had always been, was the first to awaken. As he exited his bed, he stretched out his arms and tried to shake off the grogginess of the night before. As his vision began to focus to the light beaming in through the windows, Cecil caught a glimpse of Rydia, still sound asleep in her own bed. She looked so innocent, so carefree at that very moment, and Cecil couldn't help but smile.

Her past was so very tragic, yet she had grown to be such a wonderful young lady. Not only was she a skilled summoner, she showcased kindness the likes of which Cecil could compare to even Rosa. It was this young summoner maiden that had been with Cecil from the very outset of his journey of rebirth. In her innocent eyes, he could see not only the shame of his mistakes, but also the hope of what he could accomplish if he stayed true to himself, and not lose his own soul to the ideals of another.

It was safe to say that Rydia was a sort of reminder to Cecil. She looked up to him to keep her safe, and Cecil found new meaning in doing just that. Though he was still a Dark Knight at the time, he pledged his sword in her defense, and shielded her from countless battles where she may have not had a chance otherwise. But it was not only through battle did Cecil come to grow fond of Rydia. Even in the darkest times, when all seemed lost, Rydia remained as cheerful as she possibly could. Given her own circumstances thus far into her time spent with him, Cecil felt that, as Rydia's protector, he too must remain vigilant, and he did to the best of his ability.

Just as Cecil held a large place in Rydia's heart, she held a large place in Cecil's as well. It was true that she could easily fend for herself now, as she was perhaps the greatest summoner in the land, but Cecil still swore to protect her, no matter what. She didn't need him at her side any longer, but still he remained, doing whatever he could to care for the girl.

Cecil sat down at the edge of Rydia's bed and merely watched her as she slept. His gaze was affixed over her, as if he were a father chocobo watching out for his young. He stayed like that for what seemed to be hours, barely moving, barely even breathing, so as to not disturb Rydia. Eventually, the young summoner's eyes began to flutter, and soon Rydia sat upright in her bed. She looked around, then jumped back a bit when she saw Cecil merely sitting there on her bed.

"G...good morning to you, Cecil..." Rydia said flusteredly.

"And a good morning to you, Rydia." Cecil said with a smile. "So then, are you ready to tell me what you wanted to meet me for?"

"Umm..." Rydia mumbled to herself. "Maybe later, can we just walk around Kaipo for a little while?"

"Of course." Cecil consented as he rose to his feet. "Shall we go?"

"Okay." Rydia said as she also got to her feet. The two left the inn soon afterward and began to walk along the outskirts of Kaipo, lost in idle conversation all the while.

"So tell me, Rydia, how goes the restoration of Mist?" Cecil questioned fervently.

"It's going really well so far. Like I said in my letter, it's due largely in part to the assistance of Baron."

"That is good to hear." Cecil said with a nod. "Goodness knows I should be there as well to help with the reconstruction, my deepest apologies for my absence."

"Oh no, not at all!" Rydia objected. "I know you're very busy these days, since you're king and everything, so please don't feel objected to oversee such a small task."

"That doesn't give me an excuse to not ever be there. After all, your home was wiped out thanks to me, so I owe you that much, at least."

"Cecil..."

"...How is Edge?" Cecil said, trying to change the subject. Upon hearing that name, Rydia's face soured up.

"Ugh, don't get me started on that womanizing creep..." Rydia said with a shiver. "Every day he comes by Mist, offering his help to rebuild, and yet, the second he's assigned to a task that's not in the vicinity of a pretty girl, he vanishes without a trace."

"Really now?"

"Yeah!" Rydia screeched. "I mean, jeez! It's not as if I'm asking him to rebuild the place by himself! We're all working together! But nooooooo, it's always, 'Come on Rydia, let's ditch this place and go somewhere fun!'"

"Sounds like Edge alright..." Cecil mused to himself.

"It's so frustrating having to deal with him. I had to request meeting you here in Kaipo because I knew he has no idea where this place is. That's the last thing I need right now is him being here, never letting me get a moment's peace. He's probably at Mist right now, wondering where I am."

Cecil took in all of Rydia's venting frustrations with a content nod.

"But, yeah..." Rydia trailed off. "So how is Rosa?"

"She's doing very well. She sends her warmest regards to you, and hopes you'll come visit the kingdom very soon."

"I will definitely do that!" Rydia squealed as she thought of Cecil's wife and her dear friend. "I miss Rosa!"

"And she misses you, as do all of us in Baron."

"...even you, Cecil?" Rydia seemed to ask out of nowhere.

"Of course, Rydia. I am probably the one who misses you the most when you are away. I can't very well fulfill my promise to you if you're not around."

"Oh, stop it, Cecil...you're embarassing me..." Rydia blustered as she turned away from Cecil. "Really, it's not as though you have to protect me anymore, you know I can take care of myself."

"You are right, but something in me still sees the fragile young girl I remember swearing that vow to. I suppose that's something that may never change."

"Is that all you see when you look at me...?" Rydia asked, her mood suddenly becoming rather downtrodden.

"Wh...what do you mean Rydia?" Cecil asked, completely caught off guard.

"It's nothing, forget it..." Rydia said as she skipped on ahead of Cecil. Cecil scratched his head in earnest at Rydia's sudden shift in emotional tone, but shrugged it off as they continued on.

Before long, the two had left Kaipo's limits behind and were now going across the entire circumference of the oasis that bordered the northern tip of the village. It was a small body of water, but it kept the town alive in such a barren desert. The early day soon turned into late afternoon, and finally dusk as the two were nearing a complete circle around the oasis. The sun sank partially below the horizon, bathing the oasis in a hearty orange glow.

"Whew..." Cecil said as he began to fan himself with his hand. "I had forgotten how humid it gets out here in Kaipo..."

"Yeah..." Rydia said, wiping her hand across her forehead. Rydia then stopped and looked at the oasis, and her eyes began to light up.

"Something the matter Rydia?" Cecil asked, but got no response.

"Time for a swim! Yay!" Rydia beamed as she slipped out of her thigh boots and tossed them behind her. She then removed the tiara from her head and set it next to her boots. She bounded down to the water giddily and dipped her bare feet in it.

"Wow! It's cold!" Rydia shrieked, a small shiver going all up her spine. She kicked her feet about for a bit, then turned back to Cecil.

"Hey! Come on Cecil! Let's go swimming!" Rydia offered.

"Thank you, but I think I'll stay dry for now." Cecil said with a grin.

"Awww!" Rydia pouted, her face beginning to puff up in objection. "You're no fun!"

Cecil took a seat next to where Rydia had laid her boots and waved his hand at her.

"Go on, have fun, I'll be right here." Cecil said.

"Okay, it's your loss!" Rydia exclaimed as she dove head first into the water. Cecil merely chuckled to himself at Rydia's exuberance. While she was now a young lady, she still had the boundless energy of a child. Perhaps it was because of her abrupt aging in the land of summons, or maybe it was just because Rydia was that way naturally, but regardless, Cecil always did like that particular trait of hers. As Rydia continued to frolic in the oasis, Cecil merely watched in awe.

"Hey! Watch this, Cecil! Watch how long I can hold my breath underwater!"

"Okay, I'm watching." Cecil said.

Rydia's cheeks puffed up as she took a long inhalation of oxygen, and then she dunked herself back under the waves. Moments later, she emerged from the water in a great gout of splashing and fluttering. Rydia bounded back up the beach and looked proudly at Cecil.

"Five minutes! Not bad, huh Cecil?"

"...hmm..." Cecil muttered to himself.

What was this he was feeling right now? As Rydia stood there, staring at him, her slender body soaking wet, Cecil could feel his cheeks beginning to become a little flustered. This certainly wasn't the Rydia he remembered, no, that girl had disappeared long ago. While she was still the same Rydia in mind and spirit, this new Rydia was actually quite...captivating. For so long Cecil had never truly looked at Rydia as she was, and now that he had, he couldn't help but feel his heartrate begin to pick up its pace.

"Cecil? Are you okay?"

"Huh...? Oh yes, I'm quite alright." Cecil mumbled to himself. "I think the desert heat is starting to get to me."

"Then you should go for a swim, silly!" Rydia guffawed. "Come on, it'll be fun!"

"No no, I'm fine now, thank you."

"Hmph!" Rydia pouted again. "Meanie Cecil! Meanie meanie meanie!"

Rydia playfully stomped back over to the water and prepared to dive back under it.

"Watch this! I'm gonna break my own record for holding my breath underwater!"

"Yes, I'm watching. Go right ahead." Cecil said with a nod.

Taking another deep breath, Rydia then dove back into the water. As her slender frame dipped back into the blue, Cecil let out a long sigh.

"Goodness, what is wrong with me...?" Cecil muttered as he slapped himself on the forehead. "Get some sense, Cecil of Baron, you should not be thinking this way..."

Trying to regain his composure, Cecil patiently waited for Rydia to reemerge from the water yet again. Minutes passed, and yet Rydia still did not surface.

"Rydia?" Cecil questioned to the oasis.

Nothing but eerie silence met his call.

"Rydia!" Cecil said a tone louder as he shot to his feet.

Again, there was no response. Cecil's brow began to crease as worry clouded his mind. Thinking nothing more, Cecil tore down to the beach as fast as he possibly could. He unbelted his sword and threw it behind him, then dove headfirst into the water. He looked around as best he could amidst the seemingly endless blue, but he did not see Rydia anywhere. Worry soon turned into panic as Cecil flailed around the water, trying to find some trace of Rydia. As his lungs began to burn from lack of air, Cecil was forced to abruptly surface. His head emerged at the base of the oasis, and he gasped for air.

"Rydia! Where are you?!" Cecil cried out.

Cecil scanned the water as far as he could from his vantage point, hoping to see the young summoner, but there was still nothing but water. As he prepared to make another dive and search again, he could see something at the bottom of the oasis. It was faint, but Cecil immediately assumed that it was Rydia. Taking as deep a breath as possible, Cecil dove back underwater and began to swim madly at the blurry figure in the distance. As he got closer and closer, the figure seemed to notice him and began making it's way towards him. Cecil reached out, trying to grab hold of the figure. As it was just upon him, Cecil immediately realized it was not Rydia, but rather, it was the face of a monster. Cecil let out the remaining air in his lungs in the form of a garbled scream, and he immediately turned around and swam for the surface.

He could feel the monster's piercing gaze closing in on him as he swam, but he continued onward. As Cecil finally reached the surface, he began to gag the water he had inhaled into his lungs. Cecil then dragged himself back onto the shore and dove for his sword. Ripping the weapon from its sheath, Cecil turned just as the monster emerged from the surface.

"You bastard!" Cecil bellowed as loudly as he could. "What have you done with Rydia?!"

The monster did not move to attack, rather, it just stared at Cecil in a sort of morbid curiousity.

"Wait a minute..." Cecil thought to himself as he examined the creature closer. This was not some random monster, no, it was a being that was all too familiar to the young king.

"That's...Leviathan!" Cecil exclaimed, his jaw dropping in shock. "Then that means...!"

"Hi Cecil!" The voice of Rydia was heard once more. The young summoner was soon spotted climbing onto Leviathan's head, her impish grin showing forth proudly.

"You didn't wanna come for a swim, so I decided to invite Leviathan instead!" Rydia said with a giggle.

"Damn it, Rydia..." Cecil cursed to himself. Fumbling for his sheath, Cecil holstered his weapon and slammed it onto the ground, then stormed back to the beach and sat down, facing away from Rydia.

"Did I do something wrong...?" Rydia questioned, to which Leviathan only shook its head.

"Okay, thanks for coming Leviathan, but I think I may have made Cecil mad." Rydia said. Taking a quick leap off Leviathan, the mighty beast of the sea began to disappear in a cloud of ethereal condensation. Rydia hastily made her way back onto the beach and looked at Cecil, who was still facing away from her.

"Cecil?" Rydia asked, to which Cecil only grunted. Rydia tapped him on the shoulder a few times, but he merely shrugged it off and continued to be silent.

"Are you mad?" Rydia said, cocking her head in confusion.

"Just...forget it..." Cecil grumbled.

"I didn't mean to scare you or anything, but I was getting kinda bored swimming all by myself, so I just figured..."

"Well you got me into the water like you originally wanted, so congratulations, mission accomplished." Cecil snapped coldly. Rydia stepped back at those words.

"I'm sorry..." Rydia whimpered to herself. "I didn't mean to make you angry..."

"I'm not angry..." Cecil said with another grunt.

"Yes you are, you're angry with me, aren't you?" Rydia pestered.

"Let's just drop it, alright?" Cecil said with a long sigh. "Come on, let's get going. I need to get a change of clothes, and so do you."

"No!" Rydia yelped. She immediately sat down behind Cecil and assumed a position similiar to which Cecil was locked in right now.

"You're mad at me!" Rydia said. "And I'm not leaving until you're not mad!"

"Rydia, I just said I wasn't angry with you..." Cecil groaned.

"You are! I know you are!" Rydia whined.

"Rydia, please stop being so immature about this..."

"I'm not being immature! You are!"

"...I'm really beginning to regret coming here..." Cecil whispered lowly, hoping that only he could hear it.

"What...? You... you mean...you don't want to see me anymore...?" Rydia said, her voice instantly sounding crushed. Cecil shook his head in frustration at his thinking aloud.

"I never said that, Rydia, please don't put words in my mouth." Cecil said, finally turning around to look at Rydia. As he took in the sight of Rydia's face, he felt his heart almost stop.

Rydia's eyes, her youthful, energetic eyes, were clouded with tears. Cecil was taken aback at how hurt Rydia looked just now. That look of desperation, of sadness, he hadn't seen such a pitiful look since he had first met her in Mist. That look shook Cecil to the very core of his soul.

"Oh, Rydia..." Cecil began to speak. "Please don't cry, I didn't mean what I said."

Rydia couldn't even respond, all she could do was sniffle and wipe at her eyes. While she was indeed grown up in body, she still seemed to have the mind of a child. There was still a sense of adolescence about her. Thus, she responded to such a harsh scolding the way any child would.

Cecil reached out a hand to Rydia, but she pushed it away and scooted further from Cecil's vicinity, still sniffling all the while.

"Come on, Rydia, don't be sad, it's not like you at all."

"But it is..." Rydia said lowly. "I'm like this all the time..."

"Rydia...?"

Cecil scooted a bit closer to Rydia and offered his head to her yet again, but just as before she pushed it away.

"You don't know what it's like, Cecil...to be all alone..."

"Alone? You're alone? Where did this all come from? What are you talking about?"

"I'm alone, Cecil, all alone..."

"That's not true Rydia, we're all here for you. Me, Rosa, Kain, all of us."

"That's not what I meant!" Rydia shrieked. Hearing that only made Cecil understand the situation the young summoner was going through much clearer than before.

"Rydia, like I said, you're not alone, Edge would..."

"Stop it! Just stop it! Don't say any more!" Rydia squealed as she shot to her feet. She scooped up her boots and reaffixed her tiara and began to make a quick exit from Cecil's company.

"Rydia! Wait for me!" Cecil said as he scrambled to keep up with her. She was walking very quickly, and Cecil was having a hard time keeping up due to his cumbersome armor being soaked, making it twice as heavy as before.

"Stop, Rydia! Talk to me!" Cecil demanded. He reached out and grabbed hold of Rydia's arm.

"Let go of me!" Rydia screamed. She dropped her boots and began to strike Cecil in the chest repeatedly, trying to stave the persistent young king off, but Cecil refused to let go. He took Rydia's frustrations all in stride, and simply let the girl exhaust herself by flailing on his person as long as she could. When Rydia finally stopped striking him, Cecil relinquished his hold on her and stepped back.

"Feeling any better now?" Cecil asked, rubbing his chest where Rydia had struck him numerous times.

"Kinda..." Rydia said as she sniffled again, rubbing her eyes with her hands. "I'm sorry Cecil, I don't know what came over me..."

"It's alright Rydia, I can understand your frustration, and I know it's because of me, so it's best if you know why I was so short with you just now. This may sound foolish, but I thought..."

Cecil bit his lip nervously as he tried to speak.

"I thought you were...gone."

"Gone...?" Rydia asked.

"When you didn't surface, I had feared the worst, and that's why I acted so impulsively. It almost felt as if I was repeating the day you were first taken to the Land of Summons. It made me think of how you were swallowed up by the sea, and me unable to do anything to help you, and that scared me. I guess when it comes down to it, I just can't get past the promise I made to you so many days ago..."

"You mean...the promise that you'd protect me, no matter what?" Rydia asked, to which Cecil nodded.

"Like I said, it's foolish, and I felt as foolish when you were not in any real danger. That is why I was angry."

"Oh..." Rydia whispered.

"Forgive me if I have upset you with my own assanine pride."

"It's okay..." Rydia said lowly.

"Good, I'm glad you understand. Now that I've apologized, did you want to tell me what that sudden outburst was all about?" Cecil asked.

"You really want to know?" Rydia challenged.

"Yes, I do."

"It's going to be difficult, not just for me, but for you too, Cecil." Warned the young summoner.

"I'll take my chances." Cecil said boastfully.

"Alright then..." Rydia said as she took a seat right where she stood. She prompted Cecil to do the same, to which he complied.

"Cecil, I can't thank you enough for all you've done for me. You saved me from Mist's destruction, and you protected me for so very long, not just from outside threats, but threats from within as well."

"Threats from within?"

"Yes. For so long I kept this burning hatred of you in my heart. Hatred of what you did to my village, hatred for you killing my mother. I kept that hatred hidden away, because at the time, I was still so unsure of your promise to protect me. I didn't know if they were just simply words of comfort for your own conscious, or if they were ever truly sincere..."

"That's understandable." Cecil nodded.

"At times, I was so afraid of you, afraid of what you might do to me if I crossed you. I was so naive, I was sure that you would kill me if I didn't do as you said."

"..." Cecil remaind deathly quiet at Rydia's heartfelt words.

"But as we traveled together, I soon found myself becoming much closer to you. At first, I thought it was just because I needed someone to look after me, as I was still so young. It may sound ridiculous, but at the time, I almost looked to you as a father figure..."

"Rydia..."

"That all changed once we were separated, though..." Rydia said, her voice now beginning to waver in its tone. "As I spent my time in the land of summons, and as my body quickly grew due to the accelerated rate of time, I found that paternal love I felt for you...grow...into something more...much more..."

Cecil's eyes widened at those words.

"I asked you to come here alone for a very specific reason. I know that reason may be impossible, but I only acted on what my heart was telling me..."

"Rydia, what are you saying...?"

Rydia took a deep breath and spoke words that she was so unfamiliar with speaking, but words she knew she had to convey to this man, and only this man.

"Cecil, I wanted you to come here alone so that I would not upset Rosa. I wanted to tell you this in secret, so that the relationship we all share is not strained, or worse, destroyed by what I am about to say..."

Rydia scooted much closer to Cecil, she was practically in his lap as she opened her mouth to speak again.

"Cecil of Baron, destroyer of my village, guardian of my life...I...I..."

She was hesitating. She knew what she had to say, but she couldn't muster the courage to actually speak the words. She could feel tears stinging at her eyes once more. Cecil merely sat there, his face aglow with a sort of silent awe, or maybe it was shock.

"...I'm sorry...I can't...say it..." Rydia said in defeat as she scooted away from Cecil again. She buried her face into her hands and tried to regain her composure.

"...Rydia, you're such a wonderful young woman." Cecil praised warmly. "I will tell you, had I not known Rosa, I would have been honored to have you in my life in her stead. You say I am the guardian of your life, that could also be said of you with my own. You helped me shed away the wretched person I was becoming, all because you stayed with me. I felt a desire to keep you safe, no matter what happened. At times, I couldn't, but just the same, I am glad I was able to meet you that day in Mist. Words can never express the sorrow I feel toward the actions my kingdom took against your village, and my own ineptitude to stop the madness that ensued."

"Thank you..." Rydia whispered.

"Know this, Rydia of Mist, that Cecil of Baron, the Paladin, the protector, pledges his heart only to the woman he is bound with in the state of matrimony, and no one else. Therefore, as I am that man today, here and now, I am afraid I cannot return the feelings you are trying to share with me."

"Yes, I know..." Rydia said. "Please forgive me for dragging you all the way out here for such a ridiculous reason, Cecil. But I wanted you to know the truth, it was tearing me apart inside for you not to know how I truly feel about you. I can understand if you or Rosa would never want to to have anything more to do with me. I'll go now..."

Rydia got to her feet and slowly began to walk away from Cecil. Cecil merely stood there, solemnly quiet as she exited, merely taking in all of what Rydia had revealed to him. When she was just nearly out of earshot, he spoke once more.

"Rydia, I wasn't finished yet..." Cecil called out, which caused Rydia to stop and look back over her shoulder.

"As I said, Cecil of Baron, he is a Paladin, and he swore an oath to protect the one he holds closest to him. That person is Rosa, and only Rosa. However..."

Rydia's entire body froze up at that last word.

"Cecil, the Dark Knight, he who is no more, pledged his heart to another when he made a solemn vow. A vow that still is upheld today. That person he made this vow to is you, Rydia. You, who were the safeguard of my own sanity for so very long, you shall always have the heart of this figure of the past. Therefore..."

Cecil then got to his feet and strode over to Rydia. Placing a gentle hand on her shoulder, he turned Rydia back towards him and smiled. Rydia looked away in shame, she knew what would happen if she revealed such a truth, but it had to be said. She shut her eyes forcefully, trying not to look at Cecil any longer, for she knew he must've thought she was nothing but a harlot now, and was merely patronizing her with kind words. But her eyes shot back open when she felt Cecil's warm hand cup underneath her chin. Slowly, he raised her up to his eye level and stared compassionately into her eyes. The young summoner could almost feel her entire body begin to buckle as Cecil's lips neared her own. The whole of her being began to burn with desire as she felt Cecil's lips meet her own. She tasted the entirety of what she had so long coveted, and it was heaven beyond her wildest imagination. Cecil then broke away from Rydia and took a step away from her.

"Tonight, and only tonight, Cecil of Baron is no more. Upon the dawn of the coming day, this figure of the past shall once again delve back into the annals of history, and remain there forevermore. But in what little remains of this day, Cecil the Dark Knight shall be yours, and yours alone. You, Rydia of Mist, the keeper of the memories of the Dark Knight, may do with him as you so please."

Rydia couldn't believe what she was hearing. Was this really happening? Or was this just a dream? It seemed real enough, the sweet taste of Cecil's lips still remained on Rydia's, instilling her in the fact that this was no dream. And what of Cecil's words? She could do with him as she pleased? Rydia wasn't even initially of sure what she wanted outside of telling Cecil what she felt in her heart. But as he continued to look at her, simply letting her take everything in, she soon found herself coming to a new decision. She had one chance, one opportunity, and after tonight, that opportunity would be gone forever. Rydia knew what she wanted to do, what she had to do.

Saying nothing more, Rydia took hold of Cecil's hand and quietly led him back to Kaipo. Upon entering the town, she escorted him back to the inn. Returning to the room they had been using the previous night, Cecil locked the door behind the two and then took hold of Rydia, gently turning her around so that her back was facing him. Wrapping his strong arms around her waist, Cecil rested his head on her shoulder and simply stood there.

"Cecil...are you...are you sure about this...?"

"As I have said, for tonight, Cecil of Baron is nonexistant. Right now, I exist as the Dark Knight you remember. As such, I know what I desire, the only real question here is do you desire it as well? Please understand that I am giving you this one chance because I feel I owe you so much for the wrongs I have committed. I took your very life away, I destroyed everything you once cherished. Nothing can ever make amends for that. But I will sin the greatest sin once, and only once, so that I may lift some of the weight off my shoulders, a weight I have carried for far too long. Rydia, I ask again, is this what _you_ desire?"

Rydia could barely think right now. Her mind and heart were racing a mile a minute. Her body screamed at her to accept, while her mind adamantly rejected any such notion. This is what she wanted, for so very long, and yet she was hesitating. Finally, Rydia came to the realization that this was her one chance. Not ever again in her lifetime would she have such an opportunity to claim what she desired. If she didn't decide now, that one chance would slip into oblivion, as would her chances of finally moving on with her life. Her resolve now completely steeled, Rydia spoke once more.

"Yes, Cecil, this is what I desire." Rydia whispered.

"Then, I shall grant you your wish, and live tonight only for you." Cecil whispered into Rydia's ear.

Cecil then removed his hands from around Rydia's waist and then placed them at the top of her back. Taking a firm hold on the strings holding her corset onto her body, he began to unlace the strings, one by one. Rydia's entire body began to shiver in excitement as he did so. She closed her eyes again and tried her very best to keep herself contained as she felt the strings coming undone, herself wanting to come undone just the same. After what seemed like an eternity of waiting, she felt the last string of her corset come unlaced. She let out a long exhalation as Cecil placed his hands on her shoulders and slowly, but lovingly slid the garment down her slender body, letting it fall onto the ground at her feet. Cecil then removed the sleeves of Rydia's outfit, gliding them gently down her arms and past her hands, they too falling to a heap next to her corset. As she slowly turned around to face Cecil, she could see him removing the leather cuirass that covered his torso. Upon bringing it over his head, he tossed it to the side with great force. The cuirass impacted the side of the wall with a loud thud and then slid down to the ground.

With a gentle shove, Cecil collapsed Rydia onto the bed and pinned her in place with his right arm just adjacent to her right shoulder. He hovered over her, simply letting her take in all of what she saw. Rydia's breathing was so forced and rapid, she could barely keep her composure at what was happening. Cecil then lowered his head down to Rydia's and planted a small kiss on the nape of her neck. Rydia moaned dreamily as she felt those supple lips touch her skin once more, and make their way across the entirety of her bare body.

Seconds later, Cecil returned to Rydia's face and stared directly into her eyes once more, almost as if he were looking into her very soul. Rydia's eyes were watering with anticipation for the coming of this night. She knew this was what she wanted, nothing more, nothing less. Cecil was her guardian, and he swore his very essence to being that guardian. The two of them both knew the potential consequences of their actions, and yet, those consequences seemed moot at this very moment. This night, this one scant night, was something they would keep only with themselves, and share with no one else so long as they both lived. Rydia of Mist, while still so immature, knew full well what she desired, and that was the warm embrace of her guardian. Cecil, the Dark Knight, Rydia's Dark Knight, was the only person she desired. No one else would do. It didn't matter if it was only for one night, that was all Rydia needed to finally pass a long delayed chapter in her life.

"Are you ready?" Cecil questioned as he began to pull Rydia into his lap.

"Yes, I am..." Rydia cooed as she placed both her hands on Cecil's face, fully prepared in mind, body, and spirit for what was about to happen.

"I live tonight, as your Dark Knight, and only for you, Rydia of Mist."

"And I live tonight for you, and only for you, Cecil, my Dark Knight..."

Thus the night began...

'Fin


End file.
